


Seeking Heaven

by duesternis



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Autofellatio, Bathtub Sex, Coming Untouched, Cum Play, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Love Confession, M/M, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, bit of edging in there too, bratty bottom, does this count as half-clothed sex?, during sex, jockstrap, ruining versace underwear on a week night, that's hot, there's a bit of feminization i guess (that's just how i roll atm), trampstamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/pseuds/duesternis
Summary: "How was work?", asked Fred with the air of someone who’d never done anything wrong in his life."Good. How was your day, Fred?"Walter touched the back of Fred’s head carefully and, with Fred staying quiet and still, smoothed his hand down his spine at a snail’s pace."Uneventful. Took a bath, ate ice cream, lazed about.""No online course, today?""No," Fred lied and stretched his toes.Walter’s hand was almost at the dip of his spine.
Relationships: Charles Frederick Des Voeux/Lt James W. Fairholme
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Seeking Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itspilkiebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspilkiebitch/gifts).



> welcome to my niche ship, enjoy the ride, pls leave a comment at the end
> 
> work title comes from Lana del Rey's "Be my Daddy"

Fred adjusted the straps of his jockstrap over his ass and checked himself out in Walter’s full length mirror.  
He looked hot.  
The pouch was filled well, black fabric cupping his cock firmly and Fred loved the way the elastics cut the slightest amount into his thighs.  
He gave himself a saucy grin and a wink and slapped his ass. Jiggled nicely.  
Pulling his sweatshorts on he made sure they sat low on his hips, showing the elastic waistband of his jockstrap.

The medusa head sat neatly in line with his belly button and Fred touched it, smile wide.  
Checked out the little black bow tattoed right above his arse and grinned, glad that the jockstrap sat so low, that the bow wasn’t covered up.  
It was only fair to wear it around Walter’s flat, the man had payed for it, after all.  
Tattoo and jockstrap both.

A little whistle on his lips, Fred picked his book up from the nightstand and sauntered from the bedroom downstairs and out through the open patio door.  
The sun reflected off the pool and Fred clicked his tongue.  
He’d forgotten his sunglasses upstairs.  
Well, he wasn't going to go back up to get them.  
With a sigh he settled in one of the deck chairs and dangled his feet over the end.  
Fred flipped his book open where he’d stopped last night, after jerking Walter off.

The sun warmed his naked chest and Fred read for a good hour or two, until he heard the car in the driveway.  
Dear Walter was early today.  
He grinned and turned on his belly in his chair, making sure nothing but the waistband peeked out over the sweatshorts.  
Could be a pair of trunks too, like this.  
Walter unlocked the front door and Fred heard him clatter around in the entryway, then naked feet on the tiles of the kitchen. The fridge opened and Walter sighed loudly.

Time to make the man’s day.

“Oh, get me a glass of water, will you?”  
“Fred!”  
Ah, the joy!  
Fred grinned and flipped his page, marking it with the scrap of paper he’d pulled out of Walter’s book last night.  
“Glass of water, Walter!”  
Walter splashed with water and then came through the drawn curtains and open patio door.  
He looked fucking tasty in his pale yellow shirt and the dark trousers, sleeves rolled up and silver watch glinting on his wrist.  
"I thought you’d be gone by now."

Fred laughed and stretched his legs, feet bowed like a ballerina.  
"Are you kidding me? You have a pool, dude. No comparison to my shitty flat on the fourth floor."  
Walter handed Fred the water, hand speckled with droplets of water.  
Fred licked his lips and took a generous sip from the glass.  
"And I’ve no cash, so I couldn’t call myself a cab."

"Fred, you know there’s always cash in the drawer of your nightstand."  
He snapped his book shut and dropped it on the tiles, flicking water into Walter’s face. The beads hung like pearls in his mustache and Fred wanted to suckle them off.  
Instead he sipped his water, pushed up on his elbow.  
Walter licked the water from his mustache himself and lifted a perfect eyebrow.

"How was work?", asked Fred with the air of someone who’d never done anything wrong in his life.  
"Good. How was your day, Fred?" Walter touched the back of Fred’s head carefully and, with Fred staying quiet and still, smoothed his hand down his spine at a snail’s pace.  
"Uneventful. Took a bath, ate ice cream, lazed about."  
"No online course, today?"  
"No," Fred lied and stretched his toes.  
Walter’s hand was almost at the dip of his spine, almost at the elastic of his jockstrap.  
Walter made a soft noise and lifted his hand off.

Fred breathed through the sudden urge to throttle the man.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Starving," Fred murmured, rolling his eyes. "Let’s order Indian."  
"Can I ask you to do that? I’ll take a shower."  
He rolled his eyes again and got up on his knees, pushing past Walter and pausing between the susurrating curtains.  
"The same as usual?"  
"Yes, please," Walter said hoarsely and Fred winked at him, before slipping inside.

He dropped down on the wide couch and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing the Indian restaurant they both liked best.  
Walter stepped through the patio doors and smiled at Fred, Fred pretended not to have seen it and grinned to himself when Walter moped up the stairs like a puppy denied the couch.  
Watched his hand drag over the banister, lips pressed tightly together, to keep from chewing them.  
Fred rattled their order off automatically and confirmed the address.  
Then he lay back on the couch, watched the curtains move in the breeze and listened to the water running upstairs in the bathroom.  
Outside a bird sang and somewhere down the street a dog barked, the pool sloshed.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment of sentimentality.  
If Walter asked, Fred would move in immediately.  
But Walter never asked.  
He’d asked once, when they’d known each other for not longer than a few months, and Fred had declined.  
No one in their right mind would move in with their sugardaddy after three months of active duty.

Second year going strong and Fred wouldn’t mind moving in with Walter and his huge fridge and the pool and the big bathtub. Not to forget the home cinema and the closet filled with clothes for Fred. The box of watches in the bedroom, and the shoes.  
Not to forget Walter and his ridiculous shaving kit.  
Fred grinned and stretched on the couch, listening to the water turn off. A few long, suspended moments later Walter came down the stairs again.  
His hair was still dripping, towel around his shoulders, keeping his t-shirt dry.  
He was barefoot again and Fred grabbed the trouser leg of his soft pants with two fingers when Walter passed by the couch.

"Food is ordered."  
"Thanks, Fred," Walter said, looking at his phone, stroking the inside of Fred’s extended arm.  
Fred wrinkled his nose and sat up, shaking the shivers off his skin.  
"Good day at work?"  
Walter looked up from his phone and smiled, water dripping down from his hairline, sliding down the side of his face.  
Fred stood and kissed the drop off of Walter’s cheek.  
"Very good day, Freddie."

 _Ah._ So that’s how this was going to be.  
If Fred played along.

He grinned and smoothed a fingertip down the front of Walter’s t-shirt.  
"Good." A little pause; he poked his tongue into his cheek. "Daddy."  
His finger snagged on the waistband of Walter’s soft slacks and Fred turned away before Walter could grab him.  
With a little sniff he pushed his hands into the pockets of his sweat shorts, pulling them down just enough to let the waistband show skin below the elastic of his jockstrap.  
Fred turned the corner of the kitchen counter and poured himself a second glass of water.  
Walter stared at him.

"Alright, Daddy?"  
"Yes, Freddie, why do you ask?" His voice crackled in the back of his throat and Fred grinned into his water.  
Shrugged.  
"You’re staring. I don’t like being stared at."  
He sipped his water and studied Walter across the room.

The curtains behind him billowed, showing a glimpse of the turquoise pool, haloing Walter.  
Fred swallowed.  
Walter lifted his elegant hands and picked up the ends of his towel, rubbing his hair down, pressing moisture out of the tips. His hands flexed, arms tensing.  
Fred licked condensation off his fingers, imagining for a breath that he sucked on Walter’s fingers instead.  
He’d take them in down to the webbing, tease it with his tongue and get the fingers wet and slick. Let his spit roll down into Walter’s palm, only to make him rub it into Fred’s skin.  
He’d let Walter split him open on two fingers and spit and nothing else.

With a huff he turned around and put his glass in the dishwasher. His cock was thickening, filling out the pouch of his jockstrap to bursting.  
Fred adjusted it sneakily, making sure the loose sweatshorts hid his stiffy as well as they could.  
He couldn’t hide the sweat beading in the small of his back.  
"Freddie."  
He straightened and looked at Walter over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. "What?"  
"Sit with me on the couch."  
"Food will be here any minute."

Walter smiled, shook his head softly and sat down, patting the cushions with a flat hand.  
"Ugh, fine," Fred muttered to himself, stomping back around the counter, and flopped down on the couch in his best impression of a dead fish. Put his feet up on the couchtable.  
Walter reached over and tapped the silver barbell in Fred’s left nipple.  
He gasped, chest arching into the touch, nipple immediately stiff under Walter’s fingertip.  
"Fuck, Daddy. Don’t startle me like that."  
Walter grinned and rubbed a tight circle over the nipple, making the skin move over the metal.  
"It’s there to be touched, isn’t it? And I did pay for it, Freddie."

Fred licked his lips and shimmied on the couch. It was impossible to hide his straining erection by now.  
Walter looked at it and Fred looked at Walter looking.  
"Best not before we eat," whispered Fred.  
Walter swallowed and nodded, still rubbing Fred’s barbell with two fingers.  
"Best not, Freddie."  
"Don’t want to interrupt anything important to open the door for the delivery guy. That would be a shame, Daddy."

Like that time Walter had almost barebacked Fred in his corner office with the stupid glass door. If it hadn’t been for Graham Gore’s heavy tread he would have walked in on quite the sight.  
But thanks to the man stomping like a drunken sailor Fred had only been saucily perched on the corner of Walter’s desk - artistically dishevelled - , playing with his tie and Walter had done his best to hide his raging erection.  
With limited results.  
Gore hadn’t commented on any of it.  
And when Fred had cornered him by the elevator later he had only laughed and given his shoulder a pat and the brotherly advice to maybe stick to home for a little something-something.  
A little something-something.  
No one called sex that, except maybe southern American grandmas. And Graham Gore apparently.

Fred sighed and wedged himself under Walter’s arm, adjusting his stiffy with a rough hand.  
"Fuck, I’m starving."  
"Not long now, I guess. Did you ask who’s bringing the food?"  
"Walter. I don’t know the delivery people by name."  
With a huff Walter pinched Fred gently and then pulled him in for a kiss.  
His mustache was soft from his shower and the oil afterwards. For some reason he had brushed his teeth and Fred smiled into the kiss.  
Smoothed Walter’s moist hair away from his forehead and then climbed nimbly into his lap.

"Freddie," Walter warned, putting two hands on Fred’s hips. "Not before dinner, boy."  
Fred sucked his teeth, disappointed and rose off the couch, stalking back into the open kitchen to sit at the breakfast bar.  
The doorbell rang.

"Walter."  
"I heard it, Fred, fuck’s sake. You could get the door once in a while."  
Fred swivelled on his stool and grinned. "Your house, your door."  
Walter said something under his breath and waved Fred down, when he asked him to repeat himself.  
Prick.

Voices from the entryway and Fred rested his cheek on the cool counter, reaching into his shorts, palming himself through the thin fabric of his jockstrap.  
Walter laughed over something the delivery guy said and Fred bit his lip to keep from making a noise.  
His free hand tugged gently at his barbell.  
"Freddie, baby, do you want a plate, or do you want to eat out of the carton?"  
Flushed to his ears Fred pulled his hand out of his shorts and sat up straight, pulse beating in his ears.  
He cleared his throat and said "Carton is fine" with a thick voice.

Walter looked at him with a little puzzled frown and smile and set the food down on the counter.  
"I’ll grab us some forks. Are you okay? You look really red."  
Fred cleared his throat and wiped his palms on his shorts, shifting in his seat.  
"I’m good. Hungry."  
He tore the boxes open, rich smells wafting through the kitchen, making his mouth water.  
Walter handed Fred a fork and sat down next to him, plucking a piece of chicken out of Fred’s curry.

"Oi. You’ve your own, stick to that."  
"Yeah, yeah. Leftovers are free game, though."  
"What leftovers? Do you think I eat like this when I’m not here? Ha."  
Walter made a curious little sound and finished his bite before turning to Fred. "Do you need more pocket money, Fred? I don’t want you to eat bad, I told you."  
Fred shrugged and licked curry from his thumb.  
"Rent went up."  
"Why didn’t you tell me, baby?"  
"Oh, Daddy." Fred laughed and pressed a kiss to Walter’s cheek. "I’m a big boy, I get by."  
"Fred. Freddie. Baby."

"Fred or Freddie, pick one." He took a large bite of his curry and watched Walter frown for as long as it took Fred to chew and swallow.  
"Fred."  
"Alright, Walter."  
"You know the terms of our agreement, Frederick."  
"Oh, Frederick it is now. Alright James Walter. Remind me, please, they’ve changed so much over the years."  
And they had.  
From simple dinners and coffee-meets in exchange for pocket money or a new pair of shoes to bj's in Walter’s car and handjobs in the elevator for tuition money and fancy dates.  
And now Fred sat at Walter’s breakfast bar, had a closet full of clothes in Walter’s dressing room and a key to his house.  
And he let Walter fuck him stupid every other day.  
Sometimes, if the mood struck and the stars aligned, Fred also got to rail Walter through any flat surface that they came across.

"You let me take care of you, Fred. Anything you need, you tell me. Anything you want, you tell me. I want to provide for you."  
Fred looked at his curry, stirred rice and sauce together and heaped his fork too full.  
Put it in his mouth nevertheless. It stopped him from saying something extremely stupid and emotional.  
He swallowed heavily, and downed half a glass of water, eyes tearing up.  
"And then we fuck. I’m a better whore, huh?"

Walter pushed his half-eaten food away and swivelled Fred’s stool so that they faced each other directly.  
Fred studied Walter’s hands on his knees. The neat, clean fingernails, always manicured. The square tips, the hair on the backs of them, the little scar below the left pinky. The heat they spread through the fabric of his sweat shorts, and the weight.  
He licked his lips and frowned.

"Fred."  
"What."  
"Look at me."  
Walter pressed his thumbs into the soft spot on the inside of Fred’s knees, making him jerk his legs. He kicked Walter’s shins and looked up at him.  
"What?"  
"You’re not a whore. If you don’t want to sleep with me, tell me, and we’ll stop. You’ll still get your funds, Fred. I don’t want to make you feel like you owe me sex. You don’t owe me anything."  
Fred pursed his lips and looked down at Walter’s hands again.  
Stroked the width of one with the tip of his finger.  
"I like the sex."  
"Okay. What is it you don’t like?"

Silence, except for the pool gurgling outside, birds singing. A car started in the street and that dog barked again.

"Please talk to me, Fred."  
Fred laughed and circled Walter’s wrist with his fingers. There was a faint tan line from his wristwatch.  
The laugh came out thick and raw.  
He shivered.  
"Are you cold?"  
"No." Fred inhaled and kicked Walter’s shins again. "How do you talk about me to people? What do you call me?"  
"Fred."  
"Fuck off. Do you say boyfriend? Or partner? Or-or do you say I’m your sugarbaby, hmm? Your little boy?"  
"What would you like me to say, Fred? I mostly say you’re a close friend. An intimate friend."

"Do you have more than one intimate friend?", Fred asked and slid his hand up along the inseam of Walter’s trousers.  
Walter caught his hand before it came close to his groin.  
"Fred, I want to settle this. Please work with me here, alright?"

Walter covered Fred’s hand with both of his and Fred curled his toes around the footrest of the stool.  
"And to answer your question: No. You’re the only one I sleep with."  
Fred laughed, surprised, and shivered again. His eyes were wet and his heart was dropping like an elevator whose cable frayed one thread at a time.  
"I thought you had a whole array of people sucking grapes from your tongue."  
Walter smiled a little smile, eyes sad and dark and gorgeous.

"No, Fred. Only you. Since you first kissed me."  
"You kissed me."  
Walter laughed softly and lifted Fred’s hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.  
"If that’s how you remember it, alright. That day I gave my last other sugarbaby a call and ended that relationship."  
He licked his mustache, wiped his thumb over it and shifted on his stool.  
Fred sighed.

Walter exhaled in an overly controlled way.  
"Fred, you give me everyhing I ever wanted and more. You aren’t shy to voice your opinions, you are smart, articulate, handsome, funny. You genuinely like me, even if you always pretend you don’t. You listen to me, but you don’t let me prattle on when I’m running myself in circles. You’re interested in me and you’re the most interesting man I know."  
Fred swallowed, hands shaking and sweaty. The back of his neck prickled uncomfortably. His heart plummeted the last few stories and settled firmly in his stomach.  
Shame that was already occupied with a whole zoo of trampling animals. And some pretty vicious butterflies.  
"What are you saying, Walter?"

Fred half hoped one of them would have a heart attack and Walter never answered that question.  
And he half hoped that Walter would answer, or else Fred might drop dead from the strain.  
Walter grimaced and stroked the back of Fred’s hand gently.  
"I’m trying to tell you I’d like you to be my boyfriend, Fred. If that is something you’d like."

Okay.  
Heart attack.  
Arm pain, right? Shortness of breath. Nausea?  
There were probably a lot more symptoms, but Fred was sure he had enough.

"I think I’m having a heart attack."  
Walter blinked and opened his mouth. He looked decidedly alarmed.  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
"Yes, Fred. Are you okay?"  
"Nauseous and my chest hurts. I can’t really breathe. Am I dying?"  
"I’m going to touch your chest, okay? Try to feel your heartbeat."

Fred nodded, vision kind of tunneling. Walter’s hand was very warm and big on his chest, pressing gently over his left pectoral.  
"Breathe, Fred, in time with me. Look at me and breathe."  
He looked at Walter’s face swimming before him and tried to listen to his warm, soft voice saying "In and Out", as if he were talking to an imbecile.  
Or someone panicking.  
Huh.  
Maybe not a heart attack after all.

Walter’s palm squeezed Fred’s chest gently, in time with the breathing and that was easier to follow than the voice.  
He sucked a breath in, let it out on the next squeeze and felt his head clear a bit.  
Every inhale brought a bit of clarity to the last few minutes and a little jolt to Fred’s heart.  
"Fuck, Walter."  
"Are you okay? You should drink something, Fred."

The glass of water was cool in Fred’s hand and he drank slowly. Watched Walter watch him.  
"Are you okay, baby?"  
"Yeah, sorry. That freaked me the fuck out," he tried to laugh, but it came out weak and wheezy, not reassuring at all.  
Walter cupped Fred’s cheek and pressed a little kiss to his forehead.  
"Sorry to spring it on you like that. It’s not something you have to decide today, Fred."  
"Fuck off, Walter."

Fred put the glass down and grabbed Walter by the ears.  
Kissed him.  
"I want to be your bloody boyfriend, you asshole. Wanted that for a whole year."  
There.  
Like a bloody bandaid.

"Oh, _Fred._ "  
"Yeah, suck it up, Walter," Fred hissed and turned back to his curry. The sauce had congealed with the rice and his fork was stuck in the middle.  
He pulled it out and finished his dinner. Walter followed suit and cleared the trash, taking Fred by the wrists after, swinging their arms a bit. They stood in the kitchen like a pair of dumbasses.  
"Do we want to go upstairs and watch a bit of TV?"  
Fred shrugged and stepped closer, brushing up against Walter.  
Horny dumbasses.  
"Yeah, why not."

He followed Walter up the stairs and made sure his sweatshorts were hanging just below the elastic of his jockstrap. Touched two fingers to the bow and exhaled carefully.  
His heart hammered.  
Fred’s palm was slick on the banister. He swallowed dry and slipped under Walter’s arm into the bedroom.  
Threw himself at the bed and stretched out on the soft sheets, belly down, legs spread.  
"What do you want to watch, Fred?"  
"I don’t care, Daddy."

Walter stopped, remote in his hand, eyes flicking over Fred. He licked his lips and put the remote down again. He sat down on the corner of the bed and smoothed a hand over the back of Fred’s calf.  
"What would you like to do, Freddie?"  
"Kiss me."  
Walter smiled and leaned over Fred, kissing the side of his neck. Up his jaw, to the corner of his eye.  
Fred smiled and turned his head a bit more.

Their noses bumped and Walter kissed him proper. Soft and wet, lots of tongue. Little bit of a nibble.  
Fred hummed and rolled on his side, draping a leg over Walter’s lap.  
Walter’s big, warm palm slid under Fred’s shorts, tracing the hairs on the back of his thigh, gently grabbing the flesh and pulling Fred’s leg further over Walter’s lap.  
Until Fred’s groin was pressed flush against Walter’s thigh.

Walter licked deep into Fred’s mouth and Fred shivered.  
The hand under his shorts reached the lower elastic of his jockstrap. The one digging into the crease where his ass met his thighs.  
The hand had stopped there, fingers questing over the swell of Fred’s naked ass.  
"Oh, Freddie."  
Fred leaned out of the kiss to grin at Walter. He rubbed his groin over Walter’s thigh.  
"Found something you like, Daddy?"  
"I had a feeling when I saw the elastic, but I wasn’t sure. You have those boxers too."  
"Kind of counted on you pulling my sweats down out by the pool and fucking railing me right there."

Walter laughed. "Freddie, Freddie, you naughty, naughty boy."  
He tugged on the elastic and let it snap against Fred’s ass.  
Fred yelped and rutted up against Walter. He was almost as hard again as he had been before dinner.  
"Show me, my boy."  
"Perverted old man," Fred grumbled without any real bite and extricated himself from Walter’s embrace. He rolled off of the mattress, toes flexing in the lush carpet around the bed.  
He could make a little show out of this.

With an exaggerated moan Fred sucked on two of his fingers and trailed them down his throat.  
Over his collarbone and then, wet and slick, over his barbell, making the metal shine in the sunlight filtering through the half-closed shades.  
Walter palmed his stiffening cock, reclined against the pillows. While Fred had rolled off the mattress he’d shucked off his t-shirt.  
Fred wanted to lick over the thick hair covering Walter’s strong chest. Wanted to rub his balls on it, until he came all over the dark curls.  
He rubbed his barbell twice more, the nipple peaking.  
He pressed his palms flat on his stomach and dragged them down, over the waistband of his sweats and cupped his stiff cock in both hands.

Walter groaned, sweeping his hair off his forehead. "Come on, baby. Show Daddy what you’re wearing."  
Fred bit his lip and turned around, looked at Walter over his shoulder and winked at him.  
He put his hands in his pockets and slowly pulled the shorts down, showing half his ass.  
Turned back around when Walter grunted and opened his zipper.

"I’m wearing sweats, Daddy, can’t you see that?"  
"Take them off, Freddie. Show me your panties, hm? Be a good boy."  
Fred grinned and pulled the waistband away from his stomach, easing the shorts over the stuffed pouch of his jockstrap.  
Snapped the waistband against his thighs, right under his balls.  
"Versace, Daddy. I’m wearing Versace."

Walter laughed breathlessly and pushed his trousers down his thighs, kicking them off with the urgency of a horny fratboy.  
"Take the shorts off and show me, Freddie."  
"You really don’t appreciate a little teasing, do you? Shame. I could make you come like this, Daddy."  
"I don’t want to come like this. I want to come in your tight little ass, baby."  
"Right," said Fred and pushed his sweat shorts down his legs, stepping out of them.  
He put his palms on the sheets and rubbed his stiff cock up against the edge of the mattress, moaning into Walter’s flushed face.  
There were beads of sweat in his mustache. Fred lapped them up and kissed Walter’s lower lip.  
Sucked it into his mouth, arms trembling and knees weak.

"Baby," Walter said against Fred’s lips.  
"Daddy," Fred breathed and nuzzled his cheek against Walter’s. "Can’t wait for you to fuck me so good. Make me scream."  
Walter hummed, his hands – his gorgeous hands – smoothing over Fred’s shoulders to cup his elbows.  
"Turn around, baby. Show me your ass."  
Fred shivered, and stepped back from the bed again. Flicked his nipples and laughed when Walter grunted, chest heaving and flushed red.  
"Watch."

He turned around slowly. Ran his hands along the elastic of the jockstrap, following the black band that cupped his ass so nicely. Spread his cheeks and winked at Walter over his shoulder.  
"Like what you see, Daddy?"  
"Fuck yeah, baby. So gorgeous for me. My pretty boy, Freddie."  
Fred laughed and snapped the elastic against his thighs. It pulled the front tight against his cock and he lifted his hips into the sensation, eager for more.  
"I’m gonna open you up so well, baby. Make you sloppy and wet for me and then I’ll mess you up. Would you like that?"

"Please, Daddy, make me yours," he said with a haughty grin, crawling over the bed and into Walter’s ready embrace.  
It always felt slightly ridiculous to say stuff like that and yet.  
The thrill, the swoop of his stomach, the tingle down his balls.  
It was addictive.

Walter reached over Fred, pulled the lube out from under the nightstand and placed it in easy reach.  
"Do you want me to breed you, Freddie?"  
Walter caressed Fred’s cheek with a single finger, resting the tip of it at the corner of Fred’s mouth.  
His eyes were horribly serious, his cock hot and hard against Fred’s hip.  
Fred pressed up against it, hands clawing at Walter’s back.  
"Yes."  
"Be nice, Freddie."  
"Yes, Daddy."  
"Good boy." Walter swatted Fred’s naked ass and tugged on the elastic. Fred’s cock jumped, a drop of pre-come wetting the cotton of his jockstrap.  
He breathed against the sweaty hollow of Walter’s throat and waited for the slick noise of the lube on Walter’s hand.

And oh.  
There it was.  
Fred looped his arms around Walter’s neck and rutted up against his cock, licking into his open mouth.  
"Fuck, Daddy. So ready for you."  
Walter mindlessly fucked up against Fred for a moment and then stilled him with a hand on his hip.

His long fingers were curled around the swell of Fred’s ass and slick with lube. They slid along the cleft slowly and Fred panted into the sweltering heat of the dark space between Walter’s neck and the pillows.  
He had goosebumps all over and his heart hammered right under his tongue.  
Fred sucked the smell of Walter’s bodywash from his skin and cried out when a single finger breached him with the relative speed of melting ice cream.  
"Mmmm, Freddie, so tight for me."

Fred shuddered and spread his legs, nuzzling his cheek against Walter’s shoulder. Pure bliss to be stretched out atop of him.  
"So fucking hard for you, Daddy."  
Walter chuckled and rubbed his free hand over the length of Fred’s arched spine.  
"Scoot up, baby, so I can get at your piercing."

Fred sucked a breath in through his teeth and scooted up along the length of Walter’s toned chest, until his cock was pressed tightly into Walter’s belly.  
It left his chest in easy reach for Walter’s hungry mouth.  
"Hungry for tits, huh?"  
Walter laughed and gently closed his teeth around Fred’s barbell, tugging on it. At the same time he corkscrewed his finger deep into Fred’s ass.  
Fred shouted, ass clenching around Walter’s fingers and hands tugging viciously at his soft hair.  
Walter let go of the barbell and licked over the red flesh with the flat of his tongue.  
"Would hardly call your flat chest tits, baby. But I do love it."

He kissed wetly from one nipple to the other and made Fred whimper when he bit that one too.  
"I do love your tits," Walter said quietly against Fred’s heaving chest and slipped him a second finger, stretching him out quicker than he usually did.  
Fred came a little bit inside his jockstrap and clutched Walter’s head with both hands.  
"Fuck, you can’t say shit like that."

Walter leaned his head back and smiled up at Fred. There was something in his eyes that Fred didn’t want to analyze too much.  
"Why not tell the truth, Freddie? It’s what I ask of you: being truthful. So it’s only fair when I’m truthful in return."  
"You’re talking too much, Daddy. I know a better use for that pretty mouth."

Fred managed a smile and rubbed his peaked nipple over Walter’s mouth, the scrape of his mustache divine on the sensitive skin.  
Walter obliged him and sucked on it, warming the barbell on his tongue. His two fingers buried deep in Fred’s ass spread slowly, making Fred pant into Walter’s hair, hands fisted tightly in the pillows.  
He swallowed a litany of pleading that hovered on his tongue, desperate to be released into Walter’s sweaty hair.  
Fred groaned instead, rubbing his wet jockstrap against Walter’s belly. Against the hair that thinned out there a bit, forming a thickening glory trail down to Walter’s fat cock, rasped on the cotton and Walter’s fingers squelched inside of Fred.

He shuddered and spread his legs, dropping his hips to give Walter a better angle. It made the tips of Walter’s fingers tap the slightest amount against Fred’s prostate.  
Fred laughed and smoothed his hands over Walter’s hair. His mouth was still latched on to Fred’s left nipple, nursing the barbell diligently.  
He’d have to put a band aid over it whenever he put on a shirt for the next week at least with the pace Walter was setting.  
Not that Fred was complaining.

It was nice to carry little reminders of Walter through every day.  
Sit at his desk and be reminded of the way Walter had pressed his cheek against the dinner table and fucked hard and rough into him.  
Go swimming with his friends and let them see the lovebites and finger-shaped bruises.  
Have his shirt rub against his chest and shiver, nipples bitten sore.

"Daddy," he said softly and Walter let go of his chest and leaned back a bit, looking at Fred. His mouth was wet and slick and Fred bent his head to kiss the spit off of Walter’s lips.  
"Fuck me, Daddy. Bend me over and fuck me open with your cock. Make me come on it."  
Walter made a strangled little noise deep in his throat and sat up, jostling Fred into his lap, the fingers in his ass reaching impossily deeper.  
With a last twist Walter pulled his fingers out and Fred gasped, hole clenching around nothing but air.  
"On your back, Freddie."

Fred swallowed a whimper at the gruff tone and stiffly climbed off Walter’s lap, dropping heavily on his back. His cock was leaking steadily now, jockstrap absolutely soaked.  
It stuck to his skin, wet as if he’d pissed into it.

Walter roughly palmed the pouch, pressing Fred’s cock against his belly. It pulled the elastics tight against Fred’s ass and he lifted his legs to ease the pressure.  
"Oh, do you want it that badly, boy?"  
With a caring smile Walter sat back between Fred’s legs and nodded for him to go on. To show himself to Walter.  
Present himself.

Fred swallowed heavily and reached with both hands around his thighs. Smoothed his palms over the backs of them and then took hold of the elastics.  
Snapped them softly against his skin.  
Grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart, pulling his knees up to his chest, not so secretly very glad for that yoga class he took once a week. It made bendy shit like this so much easier.  
Walter leaned forward and blew air over Fred’s twitching, wet hole.  
Fred sobbed, toes curling and whole body contracting.

"Please, Daddy, don’t be cruel."  
"Shh, Freddie, I don’t mean to be. Just taking my time to appreciate your pretty hole, my boy."  
Fred keened, throat stretched and hips lifting off the bed. Whenever Walter said things like that it was high voltage through his nerves.  
It made it impossible for Fred to have even a single incoherent thought, not to talk about coherent ones.

"All yours, Daddy," he mumbled and licked his lips, hooking his ankle over Walter’s shoulder.  
Walter pressed two slick fingers against Fred’s hole again. Pushed them in, fucking into Fred two or three times.  
Fred moaned, long and drawn out.  
It ended in a choked cry when Walter pulled his fingers out again.

Through wet lashes he watched Walter shimmy out of his underwear. His long legs, the copper-tinged trail of hair leading to the most gorgeous cock that Fred had ever encountered.  
Long and firm and just enough on the slim side to make a quickie possible and enjoyable.  
"This what you want, my Freddie?"

Oh, that was new.  
Fred shivered, cock spurting a bit of come into his soiled jockstrap.

"Say that again, Daddy."  
"What? My Freddie? Do you like that?"  
Long fingers looped around Fred’s ankle and he moaned, head lolling against the pillows in half a nod. He was still holding his hole spread open for Walter’s perusal.  
"Like it when I call you mine, do you?"  
"Yours. All yours."

There was a pause long enough that it registered in Fred’s pleasure addled brain and he made an inquisitive sound, lifting his head as far as he could.  
"Daddy?"  
Walter bent over Fred and kissed him, a knee pressed hard against Fred’s perineum, making him half-shout into Walter’s mouth.  
His hands were shaking, arms stiff from holding himself open, but he wanted to be good for now, wanted his Daddy to be proud of him.  
The kiss ended in a strand of saliva stretching from Walter’s lips to Fred’s.

It broke when Walter licked his lips and said "I love you."  
Fred came hard.

So hard he blacked out for a moment, the whole room gone white and black at the same time.  
He came back to Walter cradling his cheek in one palm, the other hand cupping Fred’s twitching cock.  
"Fuck," he croaked.

"Are you still up for it, Freddie? You’re still hard, but that was a pretty big orgasm."  
Walter licked his mustache and smoothed his thumb over Fred’s cheekbone.

For half a heartbeat Fred imagined them standing in front of a congregation, dressed to the nines, Walter cupping his cheek, tears hanging from his lashes as he says "I do."  
Fred shook his head to clear it and Walter pulled his hand away from Fred’s cock.

"No, no, no, please!"  
"Baby, are you alright?"  
Walter looked down between Fred’s legs, at his hand forced tightly against Fred’s groin, both of Fred’s hands gripping his wrist tightly.  
Fred inhaled shakily, thighs still twitching a bit with the remembered force of his orgasm.  
Walter had never told him that before.

"Fuck me, Daddy. Raw and as hard as you can. I need to feel you tomorrow, the day after. The whole bloody week, Daddy, I want to feel you inside."  
Walter licked at his mustache again and trailed his hand down from Fred’s cheek to pinch at his sore nipples. First the right one, then the left one, twisting the barbell a bit.  
Fred cried out, one leg kicking out, his cock jumping under Walter’s hand.  
With a chuckle Walter let go of Fred’s chest and slicked his cock with a generous amount of lube.  
The slick sound, Walter’s harsh breathing, the little whistling sound when he breathed through clenched teeth.  
He was close.

"Are you ready for me, baby?"  
Fred moaned and nodded, skin pulled tight and hole fluttering in anticipation of the delicious stretch and pull. The long slide of Walter filling him up so good.  
"Alright. I want you to inhale while I push in, Freddie. Can you do that for me?"

Fred nodded again and sucked a shivering breath in.  
And another one.  
Walter put a heavy hand under Fred’s ribs and took himself in his other hand.  
Then he nudged the head against Fred’s hole.  
Fred pulled his cheeks apart again and breathed.  
The hot, slick head slipped in easily, the flared edge seated directly behind the rim of Fred’s hole.  
Fred inhaled long, exhaled quick and then inhaled again.  
Walter pushed in further, hands on Fred’s hips now, pulling him down onto the cock splitting him open.  
Fred inhaled, head empty and light, limbs useless and heavy like soaked wool.

"Daddy, ah."  
"You’re doing-" Walter cut himself off, brow creased and mouth open.  
Fred moaned, knees lifting, pressing into Walter’s flanks.  
"You’re doing great, baby. J-just a bit more."  
It took another long inhale and then Fred’s balls were squashed firmly against Walter’s pubic bone.  
He laughed breathlessly and clenched around the cock sheathed fully in his body. His hole fluttered around it and Fred pushed his hips down into Walter’s lap.  
His thighs were held in Walter’s arms, hanging in the crooks of his elbows.  
He had no idea how or when that had happened, but he was basically splayed in Walter’s lap like a favourite pet.  
A lap dog.

Fred moaned and clenched around Walter again, this time not quite as voluntary as the first. His chest ached, lungs full to bursting, but exhaling was hard with a cock seemingly stuck halfway up his chest.  
Walter felt so fucking big inside of him.  
Best feeling in the world.  
He sucked a breath in and started playing with his barbell, thoughts trickling out of reach like sand.

With a grunt that made Fred moan in answer Walter started moving. Jutting his hips and pushing in, pulling out halfway or more.  
Walter got up on his knees and folded Fred in half. His knees honest to God left and right of his face.  
He could only gasp, Walter impossibly deeper inside him.

A drop of cum mixed with sweat dripped from the soaked fabric of his jockstrap into Fred’s open mouth and he shuddered.  
Extended his tongue as far as he could and managed to lap clumsily at his own cock when Walter slammed hard into him, folding him into an ever tighter ball.  
Fred sobbed, breath hot against his twitching, leaking cock.

Walter was saying things, panting against Fred’s temple, but through the rush of blood in his ears Fred had no chance of hearing whatever Walter was saying.  
Much less comprehending it.  
He was simply a ship tossed between grand waves of pleasure and he didn’t want it any other way.  
Walter the captain at the helm and Fred knew he was safe with him.  
Knew that he’d be harbored soon enough.  
And loved.  
This was an act of love.

He whimpered against his cock, Walter pressing a thumb into his perineum as he fucked wildly into Fred.  
There’d be bruises tomorrow. That delicious soreness that Fred craved.  
He’d have to hide the winces in his online class or else someone might ask if he was alright.  
With a shout he threw his head back into the pillows, toes curling and cock dripping against his chin like a leaky faucet.  
Fred was close. So close he could almost taste his orgasm at the back of his throat.

And then Walter stopped, breath loud and harsh in the bedroom.  
He was half-pulled out, thumb a warm, gentle pressure against Fred’s perineum.  
Not enough to come on it.

"Oh, Freddie, look at you." Walter laughed, sweat dripping down his chin, pooling in Fred’s clavicle. "So ready for it."  
Fred panted, reached for Walter and couldn’t lift his hand high enough to touch him.  
"Please," he sobbed and shifted against Walter.

Walter wiped tears from his cheeks and kissed Fred on his open, wet mouth, inching back inside of him.  
"Can you hold out a bit longer for me, baby boy? I want to see you earn it."  
Fred sobbed again, hole clenching around Walter, Fred’s whole body trying to get him back inside.  
But Walter shushed him, a calming hand smoothing down Fred’s heaving ribcage.  
"I won’t torture you, Fred, I just want to see you earn it."

Fred gasped for enough breath to manage a whole sentence. It took a moment.  
"Please, Daddy, wasn’t I good?"  
"Very good, Freddie, but I want to see you walk the line, alright?"

No, nothing was alright, Fred was pulled taut and tight, a rubber band about to snap.  
But Walter was here. Was holding him, rubbing his cock carefully inside of Fred, saying the sweetest things as he fucked into him with shallow thrusts.  
Fred shuddered and tried to lap at his cock, tried to get that orgasm.

But Walter tutted and unfolded Fred, his spine popping quietly as Walter spread him on the sweaty sheets. They stuck to his back. His feet scrabbled for hold on the smooth cotton.  
"I’ll decide when it’s time, Freddie baby."  
"Sorry, Daddy, I’m just really close."  
"And you’ll be for some time, my dear boy. Daddy will take good care of you."  
Walter leaned down and pressed a kiss to Fred’s brow, hips rolling ceaselessly.

"You will get what you deserve, Freddie, don’t worry."  
Walter himself sounded a bit tight there, voice raw and hoarse.  
Fred tried lifting his hips into one of his shallow thrusts, but there were two heavy hands holding him down, snapping the elastic of the jockstrap against his hipbones.  
It was nerve wracking. His skin felt on fire, quicksilver in his veins, burning his heart.  
His cock hurt and he was half-glad it was still tucked safely in the jockstrap, so that no one had to see the ugly purple colour of the head.  
Walter stopped moving again and Fred’s eyes rolled back into his head.

There were sparks travelling the length of his spine, up and down like a highway, but there were no exits. They were trapped and Fred convulsed, back lifting off the bed, sheets coming with him.  
"Shh, baby, I got you. You’re doing amazing."  
Fred laughed, or thought he did, and tasted salt. Tears, probably, judging from the way Walter pawed at his face.  
With a slow, careful push that avoided Fred’s prostate entirely Walter seated himself and Fred could see again.

See Walter’s face, eyes screwed closed, brow knit in concentration and lip held hostage by his teeth.  
Fred managed to lift a hand and smoothed a shaky finger from the corner of Walter’s eye to the corner of his mouth.  
"Daddy."  
Walter grunted and opened an eye.

"You good, Daddy? Handsome Daddy." Fred sniffled and licked his lips.  
Walter smiled, arms shaking left and right of Fred’s face.  
"I’m okay."

Fred laughed and shivered when that jolted his cock against his belly. His balls were drawn and hard, ready to burst.  
Walter couldn’t be better off.  
"Daddy-o, oh, Daddy-o."  
Fred licked his lips again, tears slowly rolling down his temples and trickling away into his hairline.  
Walter’s cock twitched inside of him, his hips rolling, breath hitching in his broad chest. His sweat dripped down on Fred again.  
"I love you," Fred sighed and shivered as another drop of sweat dripped on his sternum.

A strangled noise burst against Fred’s lips and then Walter came hard deep inside of him, limbs shaking through his climax.  
The wild twitching of his cock, the sudden increase of pressure inside of Fred, the heat of Walter’s chest crushing him into the sheets.  
Fred came so hard he blacked out.  
Again.

When he crashed back down after an indefinite amount of time floating among the stars, Walter was staring at him, panting like a man who’d just won his first marathon.  
Fred choked on a laugh.  
Walter kissed him. Licked into his mouth, rolling them around so Fred was resting on Walter’s chest.  
The softening cock slipped out of him with a filthy noise and Walter’s come rolled out of his hole in a thick gob.  
Fred groaned into Walter’s open mouth and Walter obliged him with two fingers sloppily stuffed into him.  
"Really need to get you a plug to keep you happy, huh, Freddie?"

Fred chuckled and licked at Walter’s mustache, brain fucked to mush.  
Walter spread his free hand over the small of Fred’s back, covering his tattoo and slipping his pinky under the elastic of the jockstrap.  
"Ruined my Versace," Fred mumbled against Walter’s mustache and was blessed with a gorgeous laugh, rumbling against Fred’s chest.  
"I’ll get you a new one, baby."  
"Promise."  
"I promise, Freddie."

Fred made a happy noise and rutted mindlessly against Walter, just because it felt nice against his soft cock and his sore nipples.  
And it pushed Walter’s fingers in deeper, sliding along lube and come to nudge against Fred’s abused prostate.  
"Gosh, Freddie, stop, that must be uncomfortable for you."  
"Is good, Daddy," he slurred and did it again.

Walter made a noise that sounded half like pleasure and half like pain. Fred grinned against his lips.  
"You like it?"  
"Freddie..."  
"Be honest, hmm? Tell the truth, Daddy. Do you like it when your baby is filthy? Fucking himself so sloppily on your hand?"  
Walter groaned, eyes unfocussed and glassy, but never straying from Fred’s face.  
"Feel that, the slick? That’s what you did to me. Filled me up, bred me so well."  
"Fuck, Freddie. Stop, for God’s sake, I can’t get it up again."  
"I’ll get you some viagra for Christmas, Daddy."

Walter pinched Fred’s thigh and laughed, lazily shifting his fingers in Fred’s ass.  
"How about a bath, baby boy?"  
Fred hummed and kissed Walter’s chin.  
"Only if you fuck me in the tub."  
Walter’s cock gave an interested twitch against Fred’s hip and he cackled. Rolled off of Walter, dislodging the fingers inside of his ass.  
With a grunt he pulled the ruined jockstrap off and left it at the foot of the bed, rising on wobbly legs.  
"Meet me in the tub, Daddy, I’m ready for round two."

Walter groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. Said something into it and Fred kicked the bedframe.  
"Can’t hear you, speak up."  
The pillow landed square in his chest, managing to brush against both sore nipples, making him gasp.  
"I said you’re a menace, Freddie and I’ll die one of these days, buried to the hilt in your ass."  
"Well, well, well. Isn’t that the way to go, Daddy?"  
Fred winked at Walter and then sauntered over to the master bathroom  
Left the door open as he filled the tub.  
Washed his blotchy face and grimaced as he wiped a soft cloth between his legs.

By the time Walter stood in the doorway, sweaty and handsome as ever, Fred was in the tub, feet up on the rim and three fingers inside of himself.  
Stiff as a flagpole.  
"Been waiting on you, Daddy-o."

"Christ, you’re incorrigible, Freddie. Got the waterproof lube?"  
"I’m not an amateur. Join me, come on. Water’s nice."  
"You’re nice."  
"Aww, sweet, I love you too."

Shit. Fuck. Mission abort.  
That hadn’t sounded half as sarcastic as he had wanted it to.

And Walter just looked at him, all sappy, fucking smile on his face. And his eyes were a bit wet as he crossed the floor to kneel by Fred’s knee.  
He pressed a kiss to the wet skin and then sat down on the rim of the tub.  
"It’s okay, Freddie. I love you too."  
"Fuck off."  
"Thought you wanted me to join you, Freddie-baby."

Fred sniffed and shrugged, pulling his fingers out of his ass and tracing them over Walter’s sweat-wet chesthair.  
"Then fucking join me."  
Walter sighed and stepped into the tub. Fred crawled into his lap and squirted more of the waterproof lube on his hand, taking Walter’s limp cock into his palm and tossing him off until Walter was panting, hands scrabbling on the slick tiles, cock hard and hot in Fred’s hand.

"And you said you couldn’t get it up again. Liar." Fred kissed the very tip of Walter’s nose and watched it scrunch up adorably.  
Before Walter could say anything Fred sat down on his cock.  
It punched the breath out of both of them.

The weird wetness from the water surrounding them, the heat, the slick, the water sloshing over the sides of the tub.  
Walter’s hands on his waist, fingertips brushing over the small of his back, over the little bow, making Fred shiver.  
"Freddie," Walter said and Fred moaned into his ear. Squeezed his shoulders and lifted himself half off of Walter’s cock.  
Sank down again and Walter shouted against his throat.  
Fred kissed his brow, thighs shaking.

There was a curious weight settling in under his heart and he shifted on Walter’s cock, feeling the weight shift with it.  
Walter moaned a half-sentence against Fred’s skin and Fred hummed, tugging on the hair curling at the back of Walter’s head.  
"What was that?"  
"I love you, Freddie."  
Fred clenched around Walter and hissed when Walter bent down and kissed benediction on Fred’s red nipples.  
"I won’t last long, baby boy."

Fred laughed and wiped water and sweat from his brow, sweeping his hair back, stretching his throat.  
Walter kissed it, sucking a bruise right next to Fred’s adam’s apple.  
"Neither will I, Daddy," Fred hissed into Walter’s mouth and gave him a bruising kiss.  
Walter grabbed Fred’s ass with one hand and squeezed, pulling him down on his cock, driving hard against his prostate.

Fred shouted and came.  
Walter thrust into him twice or so more and then came too.  
They half collapsed in the cooling water, a tangle of limbs, Walter’s mouth pressed against Fred’s temple, Fred breathing harsh against Walter’s throat.  
For a long moment he coasted, unaware of anything but the bliss of being held like this.

Maybe they fell asleep.  
Because by the time Fred was fully aware of his surroundings again the water was on the wrong side of tepid.  
"Walter."  
He poked Walter hard in the cheek.  
"Hngh, Freddie."  
Fred chuckled and climbed out of the tub. "I’m gonna take a shower and then find something to eat. You wanna come with?"  
Walter looked up at Fred with soft eyes and a small smile.  
"Sure, baby."

Fred sniffed and stepped into the shower.  
Grinned uncontrollably when he heard Walter climb out of the water.  
Laughed, when he joined him under the spray of hot water.  
"So."  
"Yeah?"  
"You said something earlier."  
"Fuck, Fred, what are you talking about, my brain is mush."  
Fred laughed and washed his hair.

"Something about boyfriends."  
Walter grew very still and silent behind him. Fred rinsed his hair and then turned to look at him.  
Looked at him for a long while, the water warm and pleasant on his back.  
Fred rose on his toes and kissed Walter’s slack mouth.  
"I’d like that. Officially."

Two blinks.

Then Walter pressed Fred against the shower tiles and kissed the breath out of him.  
Fred closed his eyes and smiled through the kiss.  
Boyfriend _and_ Sugardaddy.  
Not everyone had that.  
Especially as one and the same person.  
He did.  
Best of both worlds for him.

Fred laughed and mussed Walter’s wet hair.  
"Marry me," Walter panted against Fred’s mouth, their foreheads pressed together.  
Fred cackled and pressed a quick kiss to Walter’s mustache.  
Turned around and finished his shower, before he looked at Walter over his shoulder and turned off the water.  
"You gotta earn that, Daddy."  
He blew him a kiss and slipped out of the shower, heart hammering in his chest.

There were like three possible wedding-parties he wanted.  
Walter couldn’t just spring that question on him without some warning.  
Prick.  
Fuck, Fred loved him.  
Bad.

He towelled himself dry and pulled his versace shorts on before bouncing down the stairs, in search of some food.  
Next week he’d move in.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome at the end of my niche ship filth, pls leave a comment


End file.
